Different
by eliza2247
Summary: Time-Travel Story. Naruto doubts that him and Hinata are true soulmates. Naruto and Sasuke decide to go back in time to change the moment when Hinata first fell in love with Naruto. Life turned out to be different.


**Author Notes** : I don't own anything except for the children, minus canon children (Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, etc.). This is Naruhina and it has some Sasuhina. Enjoy!

 **Summary** : Time-Travel Story. Naruto doubts that him and Hinata are true soulmates. Naruto and Sasuke decide to go back in time to change the moment when Hinata first fell in love with Naruto. Life turned out to be different.

 **Rated T** : There are no explicit scenes. There are references to sex.

%%%%

 **Different**

The seventh hokage sat on a chair behind his desk, reading over some important documents concerning newly appointed jonin instructors.

"Are you almost done yet, Dobe?"

"Almost." The seventh hokage told his friend without taking his eyes from the documents.

The door of the hokage's office suddenly opened. Naruto shuffled inside.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow at Naruto's disheveled appearance.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry I had to make you wait." Naruto said as he walked to the hokage's desk. The Naruto shadow clone that was sitting on the chair disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sat on his chair and let out a small hiss. All the information that the clone had gathered from the various documents entered his mind at once.

"Are you sure you are still up for a fight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smirk, "Even tired I can still kick your ass."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

%%%%

Their battles were always legendary and attracted attention from civilians and fellow ninja. The way the two strongest ninjas in the world moved was like watching a choreographed dance for those that were able to see. At some points, both ninja would disappear for moments at a time. The speeds that they reached made it hard for even ninjas to keep up.

Both men suddenly clashed in the middle of the field, their respective kunai grinding against the other.

"Another stalemate." Naruto said as a fierce grin overtook his features.

"Hn."

Both ninja jumped back. The sun had already started to set and they both had respective households to get to.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Usually, I feel relieved after our fights. I think we lost our spark, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I am not saying that. I am just saying how _lacking_ the fight was."

"The only reason it is _lacking_ is because you had sex before." Sasuke said as he drank from his bottle of water.

Naruto felt his face drop for a bit and then it turned red in embarrassment, "I-It's not that, Teme!"

Sasuke capped the water bottle and shrugged his shoulders, "Sex is better than a fight."

Naruto felt his blush deepen.

Sasuke sighed, "You are married, Naruto. Stop acting like a genin."

Naruto glared at his friend, "You just don't bring _that_ up in public!"

"We have been trained to kill since we were children, and sex with your wife is more terrifying?"

Naruto fell to the floor flabbergasted, "I am not afraid of having sex with Hinata!"

Sasuke almost wanted to smile at the situation, he could already hear the gossip that would arise in the village over the hokage and his wife.

"You do know you have two kids, right? They came from somewhere." Sasuke said as he strapped his sword on his back.

Naruto stayed silent at the realization. Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look, "You seriously haven't noticed?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "I know how Himawari and Boruto were born. I-I just kinda forgot about the creating part."

Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly, "And you are supposed to be the hokage? Tch."

Naruto stood up angrily, "Hey! Sorry I don't have sex on the mind 24/7 like you! I am not a pervert like you!"

Sasuke gave his friend a curious look, "You have Hinata as a wife."

Naruto scoffed, "What about it?"

"You. Have. Hinata. As. A. Wife."

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare, "Yeah, I know. Why are you stating the obvious?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "And you say I'm the slow one?"

Sasuke _almost_ wanted to laugh at the idiot. "No one ever told you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't need people to tell me that Hinata is my wife, Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled, "Never mind."

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's nothing."

Naruto huffed, "It has to be something if it made you chuckle." Naruto pointed towards Sasuke accusingly, "You are even smiling! What is it?!"

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively, "It is nothing important, Naruto." Sasuke began walking away from the field. Naruto rushed behind him, "Sasuke, c'mon tell me!"

"It is stupid."

"I still want to know. Especially, if Hinata is involved in it." Naruto stated seriously.

Sasuke chuckled, "You just need to know one small phrase, the 'Hinata Stage'."

Naruto looked even more confused, "What the hell is that?!"

"You truly are an idiot. Only you would be oblivious to this. I find it ironic really." Sasuke gave a side glance to Naruto, "You deem yourself as being the most perceptive over Hinata, but you are the densest when it comes to her." Sasuke felt a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "Is Hinata in danger?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and he pushed Naruto away from him, "Hinata is not in danger. It was just a stupid phase that every male went through."

"What phase?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _Why do I always put myself in these stupid situations?_ "The 'Hinata Stage' is the phase where you fall in love with Hinata."

Naruto tripped over his feet and his mouth stood ajar. _Every male loved Hinata?!_

Naruto could hear Kurama growl angrily in his mind. _**Go claim your mate again, Naruto.**_ Naruto growled angrily, "Who is in love with Hinata?! She is _**mine**_ and I will challenge anyone who thinks otherwise!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It was just a stupid phase, Naruto. Everyone knows that Hinata is yours and no one is stupid enough to take her away from you."

"You said every male went through this phase, did you?!" Naruto growled out. Naruto could feel his demonic chakra stir in his body. He was a very possessive man when it came to his wife and mother of his children. _If teme thinks he can take her away, he has another thing coming._ He felt that he was up for another fight.

"Yeah, when were kids at the academy and after the war for a bit."

Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and went to punch him in the jaw. Sasuke swiftly dodged and moved back from the enraged hokage. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "That was a long time ago, Dobe. I am a married man with a child. It was a _phase_ that _every guy_ went through."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared with equal vigor. "Who else?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I know for a fact that all the Rookie 12 males went through this phase." Sasuke told him coldly.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "H-How do you know that?"

Sasuke continued to glare, "We had a competition once when we were kids."

"A competition over what?!" Naruto screamed out.

"Who could win Hinata's love." Sasuke lessened his glare, "It was hopeless since Hinata was head over heels for you."

Naruto felt his chest puff up at the thought of having Hinata's devoted love. Naruto relaxed at that thought.

"Why did you even love Hinata?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "In class, she was the only quiet girl who did not care who I was. We sat next to each other for a whole year and we didn't speak to each other. That was my favorite year."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You loved her because she didn't talk to you?"

Sasuke sighed, "I like the silence, but what really made me pursue her was her love for you."

Naruto gave Sasuke a skeptical look.

"You were a rival and the only girl who loved you was the only girl I could stand. I was jealous."

"You were jealous of me?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "I was always jealous of you." He told Sasuke sincerely.

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile.

"What made you stop loving her?" Naruto asked.

"She was hopelessly in love with you. I thought I was good for the challenge, but it became clear that I was not getting anywhere. Plus, the classes were finally getting interesting. Then the whole Uchiha thing happened and that changed everything." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto gave Sasuke a sad and understanding smile. "You fell in love with her after the war, how?"

"We both lost our brothers during the war. The first time we ever spoke to each other was when we went to go visit their graves. We became acquaintances and we were able to understand what the other person was feeling." Sasuke replied fondly.

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, "So that was how you both became friends?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah," he ruffled his hair, "We meet up to give prayers sometimes if we are not busy."

Naruto looked down at the ground, "I just never thought that you would have l-loved my wife at some points."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You followed my wife around like a lost puppy when we were kids."

Naruto chuckled, "I almost forgot about that."

They both had reached the village and they gave their waves of departure as they walked to their respective homes.

Naruto opened the door to his house, "I am home!" He yelled out.

He heard a scurry of footsteps rushing towards his location. He physically and mentally prepared himself for the attack. _**Naruto, I am still slightly afraid of her.**_ Naruto mentally cringed. _Me too, Kurama._

Himawari was running full speed and smiling towards him. Her arms open as she flung herself towards her father. Naruto flinched slightly as she met him. "Papa! You are home! I missed you!" Himawari gushed to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his little princess and he kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too. Have you been good today? I hope you are not giving your sensei any trouble." Himawari smiled brightly, "I am always a good girl, Papa."

"Hey old man."

Naruto looked up from Himawari to his son.

"I also missed you, Boruto. Come give your old man a hug." Naruto told him as he extended his arm to his son.

Boruto rolled his eyes but nevertheless went over to hug his father.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Hinata told him from the kitchen doorway. She was giving him one of those special smiles that she reserved only for him. Naruto gently untangled himself from his children and walked towards his wife. "Thank you, Hinata." He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer for a small kiss. Hinata felt herself blush slightly.

"Ew!" Boruto exclaimed.

Himawari hit Boruto's arm, "Stop being rude, big brother."

Naruto and Hinata separated themselves from each other to look at their children amusedly.

"Dinner is ready, all of you go freshen up." Hinata told the other three Uzumaki as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

%%%%

Dinner was filled with lively chatter and Hinata could not be happier. She was washing the dishes as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. His head fell on hers and Hinata smiled.

"Naruto, you know how the children get when they see us being affectionate."

"I already sent them upstairs for bed. We are all alone." Naruto huskily whispered to her.

Hinata blushed, "You can never get enough, can you?"

"Himawari just started school today, Hinata. You are finally alone in the house, and you know what that means." Naruto said as he snuggled the top of head affectionately.

"Another child?" Hinata giggled out.

Naruto tightened his hold on her, "If you want, I do not mind."

Hinata placed the last dish to dry before turning to face Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "I love you for giving me the option, but no more. I don't think my body or mind could take it."

Naruto leaned down to kiss her lips, "Our kids are a handful. And that doesn't include the trip to get them here. The mood swings, the cravings, and my constant worry." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

Hinata smiled up to her husband, "I love you, Naruto." She then kissed him gently on the lips.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and ravage her, but a tingling thought in the back of his mind was nagging him. He slowly separated from the kiss.

"Hinata, did you ever love someone else besides me when we were in school?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata gave her husband a confused look, "I never loved anyone besides you. Why are you asking?"

Naruto felt an invisible weight leave his mind, he softly pecked her lips. "I just wanted to hear that you only loved me."

Hinata blushed and smiled up at her husband, but then she frowned slightly. "I never loved anyone, but I did like someone before I met you when we were kids for a bit."

Naruto looked down at his wife with panicked eyes, "Who was that?"

Hinata blushed scarlet and separated herself from Naruto. She gently took hold of her arm and looked to the floor nervously. "It was… Sasuke."

Naruto gasped, he felt as if someone punched him in the gut. "What?! How?!" He screamed out as he looked at his wife. Naruto felt even more panicked.

Hinata lifted her head up and glared at Naruto, "Naruto, the children are sleeping."

Naruto flinched at her tone and gave her a sad look, "Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata's glare lessened, and she let out a loud sigh. "Naruto, my little crush toward Sasuke ended the day I met you. You have nothing to worry about. I only loved you. I never loved Sasuke."

"But how did it happen?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

Hinata sighed again, "We sat next to each other for a whole year in school and we did not say a single word to each other. It was a comfortable silence and I enjoyed the company. We wouldn't need to talk to understand what the other person thought." Hinata tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You know, I remember Sasuke asked me to go to the park with him one day when winter break started. I was walking toward the park, but I never made it. It was the same day I met you, Naruto." Hinata smiled fondly toward him, "It was the day you saved me from the bullies calling me names. I stayed with you as you were passed out from the beating those awful kids gave you. Then Ko took me back home and I never got the chance to go the park with Sasuke."

Naruto felt floored. _Teme asked Hinata on a date?! That bastard! Why did he not tell me that before?!_ Naruto felt his blood run cold. _If I never intervened would I have not been with Hinata?_

Naruto was about to voice his realization to Hinata, but a sound of soft footsteps reached his ears.

Himawari was standing by the kitchen doorway holding her stuffed bear. "Momma, may I sleep with you and Papa? I am having those bad dreams again." Naruto felt his eyes soften at his princess's explanation.

Hinata rushed to her daughters' side, "Of course, let's go upstairs so we can go to bed. Remember, you still have school in the morning." Himawari nodded and followed her mom upstairs.

Naruto sighed and turned off the lights downstairs as he followed his two favorite girls in the world.

%%%%

"Why did you call me this early in the morning?" Sasuke asked as he sat in front of the hokage's desk.

Naruto sat still, and his hands were folded in front of him as he glared at his best friend. "You never told me you asked Hinata on a date." Naruto spit out angrily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I asked her out?"

Naruto continued to glare, "Yes! Hinata told me! You asked her out to go to some stupid park!"

Sasuke hummed, "Oh right, I forgot about that. She never showed."

"Yeah, she never showed because of me." Naruto grumbled out.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto growled and stood up angrily, "I-I always thought we were true soulmates, but it feels like it was just chance. I wasn't even supposed to be there in the woods that day she was bullied."

"You were destined to be there. You are soulmates." Sasuke told the frustrated hokage.

Naruto whipped his head to Sasuke, a deep scowl on his face. "Are we really soulmates? Wha-What if she went on that date with you?! What if you were the one to save her?! Would we still end up together?!"

Sasuke frowned, "I think you are taking this too seriously. It was just a stupid kid date to the park. Hinata wasn't going to fall in love with me just for that. She loves you because you're _you_. You are the strong, hopeful, and idiot hero. I am not a hopeful idiot."

Naruto frowned, "She fell in love with me because I fought those guys, Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued to frown, "So what are you saying? Those bullies are the foundation of your relationship?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

Sasuke wanted to slam his head on the desk. He could not believe that anyone could be this _stupid_.

"How hasn't the village burned down due to your stupidity?" Sasuke grumbled out.

Naruto growled, "I am not stupid!"

"You got that right. You have transcended to a whole other level of stupidity. You are now a MEGA DOBE!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Teme! You don't know anything!"

Naruto then smirked at Sasuke, "If you think you are so much smarter than I am, then let's have a little bet, shall we?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a deadpanned look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet that if you saved Hinata then you will marry her. It will prove that Hinata and I are not soulmates." Naruto told Sasuke seriously.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You are pathetic."

Naruto smirked, "You afraid I may be right?"

Sasuke glare deepened, "Me? Afraid? Tch. You are on. So how are we going to figure out who wins the bet?"

Naruto smiled, and he reached into his hokage robes to pull out a scroll. "I have been keeping this scroll on me since I have ascended hokage leadership. It is too dangerous to leave anywhere else."

Sasuke looked at the scroll with interest, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled broadly, "It is a time travel scroll made by some of my ancestors."

Sasuke stood up from his seat, "Okay, let's get this over with so I can leave already."

Naruto felt himself getting giddy with excitement and he hurriedly opened the scroll.

"Let's just say that this thing works, and we are in the past. What then? How are we going to get back to our timeline?" Sasuke asked.

"We will just make another scroll." Naruto told him as he was looking over the scroll.

"Don't tell me that _you_ made this scroll?" Sasuke asked tiredly. _I don't want to die yet._

"I didn't make this one, but I can recreate it." Naruto said.

"Do your duplicates work?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, how do you think I get away with eating ramen once a week? Hinata would kill me if she knew I went back in time to get ramen every day."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head tiredly, "MEGA DOBE!"

Naruto growled as he looked up at Sasuke, "Shut up! Are you ready or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just get on with it."

%%%%

Sasuke sighed for the 100th time already, "So your plan is to use the transformation jutsu so that we both look like little kids. Then you go to your little kid self and distract him; and I go to my little kid self and tell him about Hinata getting bullied?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sasuke sighed for the 101th time, "Luckily, they are just kids."

Sasuke swiftly transformed himself into a 7-year-old kid with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. "I feel so generic." Sasuke said disgustingly.

"I feel weird."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, "Why did you transform into a little kid Sakura?"

"What? This is the best way to get little Naruto's attention." Little Sakura said in an adult Naruto voice.

Sasuke's eye twitched more. "I know little Naruto is dumb as a pile of rocks, but I think even he will know that something is wrong when he hears you speak."

Little Sakura grinned, "Don't you worry Sasuke, I have been working on my Sakura voice all these years." Naruto imitated.

Sasuke cringed, "You sound horrible! That is **not** how Sakura talks at all. I don't know how you can even call that a _girl_ voice. You sound like a dying cat."

Little Sakura crossed her arms in front of herself, "Shut up Teme! Let's see you do better!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and coughed a bit, "Hello Sakura, my name is Hatchi. It is nice to meet you."

Little Sakura's face was shook, "H-How did you manage that?!"

Hatchi smirked, "I am an Uchiha. What do you expect?"

Little Sakura frowned, "Whatever, we have a mission to get to. Let's not mess this up."

%%%%

Hatchi stood hidden behind some bushes by the spot where Hinata would encounter the bullies. As soon as he was able to sense their presence, he would run off to find his little kid self. It did not take long for the situation to arise. Even in a transformation jutsu, Sasuke was quick and he reached the park in less than a minute. He quickly made his way to his kid self.

"Hey!" Hatchi yelled at little Sasuke.

Little Sasuke looked Hatchi over and glared, "What do you want?"

Hatchi was fighting the urge to not to glare back. _Damn, was I always this kind of an asshole?_ "You look like a strong kid, there's this little Hyuga girl getting picked on by these really mean kids. I-I wanted to help, but I got… scared." Hatchi fought the urge not to cringe. _Me? Scared? I feel nauseous and humiliated._

Little Sasuke quickly stood up from his seat on the park bench, "Really? Show me."

Hatchi nodded and made his way back to where Hinata was with little Sasuke following behind.

%%%%

"Look at what a pathetic Hyuga she is. She is worthless!" One of the big kids yelled at the little girl in front of them.

"She looks really freaky and ugly!" Another one stated.

"She made me drop my ice cream. I bet she is stuck up like the rest of her family. Let's show her some humility." The leader of the group said. He roughly grabbed the back of little Hinata's head and forced her to her knees. "Now c'mon, kiss my feet and beg for forgiveness."

Hinata whimpered, "I-I am s-sorry."

The leader pulled on Hinata's hair and Hinata cried out. "I said _beg_."

"If anyone should beg then it should be you." Little Sasuke said as he walked into the clearing. Little Sasuke glared at the bullies, "If you start begging then I might go easy on you."

The leader quickly let go of Hinata's head and Hinata scrambled away. She looked up at Sasuke with surprised eyes. _Sasuke? What is he doing here?_

The three bullies backed away from Sasuke slowly, "Oh damn, I didn't know she was friends with _him_." One of the kids said.

"Yeah, everyone knows how strong the Uchiha kid is." The other kid said.

The leader started to cower, "I-It's not this kid you need to worry about. I-It's his older brother I-Itachi." The leader looked up at Sasuke with a pleading face, "P-Please don't tell your older brother about this. W-We didn't know you l-liked this girl! I-I swear."

Sasuke frowned at the bullies.

Hinata blushed and gave a fascinated look towards Sasuke. _H-He l-likes m-me?_

"I don't need my big brother to help me." Sasuke took a step forward, "I can fight my own battles." Sasuke quickly performed his fire ball jutsu that he was practicing. A burst of fire erupted from his mouth and it was aimed at the bullies. The bullies ran away screaming.

Sasuke wiped the ash residue from his mouth and he looked over at Hinata. "Are you okay?"

Hinata blushed at having Sasuke's attention. She gave him a nod, "S-Sasuke, t-thank you."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Hn."

Hinata gave him a small smile and stood up from the snow. Immediately, one of her bodyguards rushed towards her.

"Lady Hinata, I saw a burst of fire. Are you okay?" Her body guard Ko asked her.

Hinata nodded, "Y-Yes, I-I am f-fine. S-Sasuke h-helped m-me."

Ko looked over at Sasuke curiously. _An Uchiha helping a Hyuga?_ He then looked down at Hinata, "Lady Hinata, let us go back home."

Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm s-sorry Ko, b-but I p-promised to m-meet S-Sasuke at the p-park."

Ko looked down at the Hyuga princess in surprise and then looked towards Sasuke. _Does he like Hinata? Would Lord Hiashi want a relationship to form between the Uchiha and Hyuga?_

"It's okay Hinata, we can meet another time for our date. If you need to go home, then go." Sasuke told her.

Ko mentally gasped. _A date? I must tell Lord Hiashi about this at once._

Hinata frowned, "A-Are you s-sure?"

Sasuke nodded and started to walk away toward his house, "Yeah. I'll see you later." Sasuke gave a slight wave of goodbye.

Hinata smiled toward Sasuke's departing form. _Sasuke is very strong and understanding._

Ko looked curiously at Hinata's face expression. _Does she like the Uchiha?_

"Let us go, Lady Hinata." Ko repeated as he held his hand out for Hinata to hold.

Hinata nodded and started to follow Ko back to the Hyuga compound.

%%%%

Hatchi frowned from the tree he was up in. _Well that was uneventful. This just proves how dumb Naruto is._ Sasuke mentally sighed. _As if I didn't already know._

Little Sakura appeared next to him. "So? How did it go?"

Hatchi rolled his eyes, "It was stupid."

Little Sakura frowned, in a poof, she became adult Naruto. Hatchi followed his example and returned to his original form.

"I guess you were right then." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged, "Let's just go back home. I want to go rest while Sakura is cooking lunch."

Naruto smiled, "I wonder what Hinata will be cooking."

%%%%

Sasuke looked around the village in hope of _something_ to change, but no. Everything was the same as they left it. Naruto's dumb face was etched into the hokage mountain, the buildings were all restructured exactly as before, and the tree where he threw his kunai last night still had the kunai mark on it. _I told Naruto that Hinata was his soulmate._

Sasuke opened the door to his house, "I'm home."

The sound of more than one person's footsteps came down the hall and it made Sasuke freeze. He suddenly felt two masses attached to his legs. Sasuke gulped as he looked down. Two sets of mismatched eyes met his obsidian ones. "Papa! You are back!" Both twin boys yelled at him. Sasuke's words got caught in his throat. "Did you and Uncle Naruto go on a super cool mission?" One of the boys asked. Sasuke continued to stare down at them. "Papa is something wrong?" The other twin asked worriedly. "Mama! I think Papa is sick!" The other twin said.

"Sachi, Reiji what is all the commotion?" A woman asked from inside the home.

Sasuke hissed as he 'remembered' who these children were. The 'memories' of his twin boys hitting him with full force.

Sasuke mentally panicked, if the way the boys looked had any indication on who the mother was then hearing her would be the ultimate truth. Sasuke looked up slowly. _Why does the Dobe have to be right?_

Hinata gave him a warm and loving smile. It made Sasuke want to gag. She walked toward them, "You two, let your father rest. He just got back from a mission with the Hokage. Your father must be tired."

The two boys slowly unwrapped their arms from his legs and Sasuke felt his heart break at the sad look on their faces. Sasuke sighed. _They are_ _ **my**_ _kids._ He bent down and wrapped the two boys in a hug. Immediately, the two boys brightened at the affection. Sasuke smiled softly at the two kids.

"Okay, you two need to do your homework. Shino-sensei told me that you two have been lacking on the quality of work you turn in." Hinata sternly told them.

The two boys unwrapped their arms from around their father.

"Sorry, mother." They both replied sadly.

Hinata glared at her two boys, "And?"

The two boys gave her puppy dog eyes, "And we love you!"

Sasuke felt his heart race at the words. _These two are cute._

Hinata continued to glare and her hands were on her hips, "Reiji, Sachi…" She growled out.

The two boys immediately frowned, "Fine! We will go do our work." Sachi said.

"You can never let us off the hook, can you?" Reiji asked stubbornly.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You two aren't the first ones to use the Uchiha looks on me. Now, upstairs."

Reiji and Sachi both sighed as they walked upstairs.

Sasuke looked at them amusedly. _I remember doing the same thing to my mother._

Sasuke tensed at the realization of what was happening. He was now alone with Hinata. Sasuke mentally panicked. Sasuke knew how to handle friend Hinata, but not wife Hinata. He couldn't imagine him and her _together_. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. _Those twins had to come from somewhere._

"Sasuke, you may go rest if you'd like. Lunch will almost be done, and I will call you when it's ready." Hinata told him with a soft smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded. He then started to walk to the living room, but he was stopped by a soft hand on his arm. Sasuke gulped, this felt so _wrong_.

"Aren't you missing something?" Hinata asked tauntingly.

Sasuke felt himself blush. Hinata turned him around to face her. "I haven't seen you blush like this in years." She told him as she pressed herself into him. Sasuke felt himself start to hyperventilate. This was not how him and Sakura interacted at all. Usually, him and Sakura would give each other meaningful stares. They would never get this intimate unless they were in the bedroom. Sasuke was about to speak up until he felt her rub against him. A soft groan left his lips and Hinata quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sasuke didn't want to kiss her, but his body had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. He could feel her hands exploring his back with want and need. _Fuck, no wonder Naruto always has sex with her. If she acts like this, I don't blame him._

She separated her lips from his and started to kiss his neck. "I would love nothing more than to go upstairs, but I have lunch to prepare." Hinata stopped kissing his neck and bent her head to look into his eyes. "Do you have a mission later?" She asked huskily.

Sasuke gulped and shook his head. Even if he did have a mission, he would be crazy to deny her.

Hinata pecked his lips quickly, "Good." She unwrapped herself from Sasuke and walked toward the kitchen leaving a flustered Sasuke in the hallway. Sasuke took a staggering breath. _I need to find Naruto quickly and fix this._

Sasuke turned to walk out of the door, but the door suddenly opened. In front of him stood a man that looked eerily like Itachi. The man had the same mismatched eyes as the twins, but instead of having black hair he had dark blue hair like Hinata. Sasuke mentally panicked. _This guy is way too old for me to be his dad. I-I'm only 36 years old!_

"Papa, it has been a long time." The man told him as he walked inside the house.

Sasuke mentally flopped. _Kami, how many kids do I have?_ Sasuke felt a pain in his head as he recollected memories over his son. He remembered holding this man as a baby, how he taught him to throw a kunai, how he took him to school, and how last month he attended his ANBU captain ceremony. Sasuke felt himself grow ill at the 'memories' that bombarded him. This man was his first child. Sasuke felt the different emotions he held towards his son. Sasuke loved his son with his whole life. Sasuke felt his jaw clench. _This is_ _ **wrong**_ _. The only child I have is Sarada._

The man gave his father a wary look, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke couldn't help himself and went to hug the man. A few tears escaped his eyes, "I-I missed you. Welcome home, Hikaru." Sasuke clung to his son. _This is crazy! I-I don't even know him!_ Sasuke felt his son wrap his arms around him, "I missed you too, Papa. It was a… difficult mission." Hikaru mumbled sadly. Sasuke tightened his hold. _I-I am losing my mind. I never met this person before, but I_ _ **remember him**_ _._ Sasuke remembered seeing this man grow from a baby to a full-fledged ANBU captain. Sasuke remembered that this man was his child. Sasuke wanted to separate from the man, but he couldn't. His fatherly instincts kept him in the same position.

"Hikaru! My b-baby is home!" Hinata yelled from down the hallway and this made Sasuke finally separate from his son.

Hinata rushed toward Hikaru and threw herself into Hikaru's arms. Hikaru smiled brightly and twirled his mother around. "Momma, I missed you the most."

Sasuke, without his consent, spoke stubbornly, "Momma's boy." Sasuke felt himself mentally freeze at the phrase leaving his mouth. Sasuke mentally battled with himself. One part was angry at himself for his loss of control and the other half marveled at how natural it felt.

Sasuke was distracted from his mental troubles when he heard Hikaru laughing. His laugh tugged his heart in the most wonderful ways. If Sasuke squinted, he could imagine his dear older brother. "Papa don't get jealous. I love you too."

Sasuke smiled at his son. Hinata smiled to him, and Sasuke felt his heartbeat increase and he felt himself grow sick. "Hikaru is just being kind. Everyone knows that he loves me more." Hinata childishly poked her tongue toward him.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Stop fighting over me."

Hinata kissed her son's cheek and separated herself from her son and walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably as she walked towards him. _I have no idea how to interact with her._

Involuntarily, Sasuke reached to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sasuke mentally threw up. "Lunch is ready, come help me." She told him sweetly. Sasuke nodded his head and unconsciously bent down to kiss her lips. The moment their lips touched he felt tingles travel down his spine. _Why did I do this? It is disgusting._

He then heard a groan. Sasuke separated himself from Hinata and looked up at his son with an amused stare. "Just go get your brothers and leave us alone." Sasuke told Hikaru.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Hinata giggled and Sasuke looked down at her in his arms. Sasuke still felt incredibly nauseous. He was doing things he had never done before, and it scared him to the core to know that it all felt natural.

Hinata took his hand and started to lead him to the kitchen. Sasuke felt his eyes look over her and it took all his concentration to keep himself from running away. Sasuke let out a trembling breath. _I am going insane again._

Sasuke helped Hinata ready the table. He placed all the cups, plates, and utensils at the different seats. "Sasuke, do not forget Saya's seat. She left early for a mission, but she promised that she would be here for lunch."

Sasuke flinched at the bombardment of 'memories' over this Saya. She was the little princess of the Uchiha clan. _I know I said I wanted to revive the Uchiha clan, but I did not want to do it all on my own._

Sasuke finished setting the table and then he sat tiredly at his usual seat. Sasuke inwardly groaned, he felt angry at himself that he knew where to sit in this unknown household.

Sasuke let his head rest on top of his hands and he let out a tired sigh. He felt soft fingers combing through his hair, and Sasuke shivered at the foreign and familiar feeling. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked him softly. "You have been acting… distant. I know I am not supposed to ask about missions, but are you sure that nothing happened in the mission? We could go visit Sakura later and ask for her medical expertise." Sasuke whipped his head away from Hinata at the sound of Sakura's name. His heart painfully throbbed. He missed Sakura and his only daughter Sarada. _How could I forget about them? T-This place is messing with my mind. I-I need to go find Naruto._

Sasuke was about to stand up, but the lively chatter from within the house stopped him. He looked expectantly at the kitchen doorway. Immediately, Hikaru walked through with Reiji and Sachi on each of his shoulders. Saya was being given a piggy back ride by Hikaru. Surprisingly, Hikaru looked completely relaxed as if this was normal. _It is normal._ Sasuke inwardly groaned at his betraying thoughts.

Sasuke smiled fondly at his children's antics.

"One day we will topple, Mr. Perfect." Sachi spoke.

"Yeah, I am going to eat ramen with Uncle Naruto all day, so I can get fat!" Reiji said.

Saya giggled, "I should get those weights that Lee-sensei forces his team to wear. He has these super heavy ones."

Reiji looked over at his sister, "Good idea, Saya." Sachi gave her a thumb up of approval.

Saya then giggled, "What if we beg for mother to have another child as well?"

Sasuke felt himself chuckle as he looked at Hinata with knowing eyes; Hinata blushed and let out a stern cough, "You three, get off your brother and go take your seats for lunch. Your father and I are not having another child."

Hikaru chuckled, "I forgot how many times you told me that while I was growing up."

Sasuke felt himself redden and he heard Hinata gasp embarrassedly.

"Hikaru, you may be eighteen, but don't underestimate your mother." Sasuke amusedly said.

"Your father is right. I will ground you, Mr." Hinata lectured.

Reiji and Sachi both sang, "Ooooh, Hikaru got in trouble."

Saya smirked at her older brother.

Hikaru sighed tiredly as he sat down, "Sorry."

Sasuke smirked and Hinata smiled triumphantly.

%%%%

Sasuke stood in the backyard with his children. He 'remembered' that he had promised that he would teach them some new techniques. Hikaru decided to tag along so that he could supervise and maybe spar with his old man.

Sasuke decided that Saya could learn an entrapment genjutsu now that she had activated her sharingan. After showing her how to perform a simple genjutsu with some simple hand signs, he then told Hikaru to prepare the middle clearing for their upcoming spar.

Sasuke looked at his twin boys, "Since you both just started the academy, it seems fair for you to learn how to throw a kunai and shuriken perfectly."

Sasuke led the two boys to a pair of logs. Sasuke pulled out a pair of kunai and shuriken from his weapon pouch. "Look at me." Sasuke eased himself into an academy stance for throwing kunai and shuriken. "You stand like this. You then lean back on the back of your foot, and then lean forward to release your kunai and shuriken." Sasuke easily went through the stance and threw both the kunai and shuriken into the wood target. _Precise as always._

Both twins gaped at the precise movements of their father. Sasuke smiled a bit at their surprised faces. He then handed them his pouch of kunai and shuriken. "Be careful you two. These are used to kill, and they are sharp. Last week, I taught you how to correctly hold them. I expect you two to have this holding technique memorized and it should become second nature." Sasuke then ruffled their hair gently, "Now go practice and don't lose them."

Sasuke walked back to his older son and Saya. "How is she doing?"

Hikaru nodded faintly, "She is able to cast the genjutsu perfectly. It just isn't strong."

Sasuke nodded, a genjutsu needed a good amount of chakra and extreme control. Sasuke gave his son a smirk, "How about you and I spar while she tries to put a genjutsu on one of us?"

His son smiled at the challenge and nodded. Sasuke then looked at his daughter, "Did you hear that Saya?" Saya looked over at her father and nodded. A determined look on her features.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked to the middle of the backyard as he was followed by Hikaru. Sasuke flinched slightly as he 'remembered' Hikaru's fighting style. Sasuke felt his chest puff up in pride. His son was a prodigy in every right. Sasuke could feel his chakra slightly spark underneath his skin as his adrenaline spiked at the upcoming battle. His son had almost beaten him last time.

Sasuke smirked, he remembered how he held back.

Sasuke was lost in battle and it wasn't until Hinata called out to them when he realized that it was late. Sasuke was crouched on the floor while Hikaru stood in a bent forward position. His arm was bent toward his body as he held his sword. Hikaru had missed his father with his sword by a couple of seconds. Sasuke swiftly kicked his son's feet from underneath him. Hikaru fell on his back with a groan. Hikaru had used up all his chakra trying to dispel Saya's genjutsu that was surprisingly very strong. He raised his hands up un defeat, "I give up. You win." Hikaru took ragged breaths as he tried to calm down his beating heart. Sasuke smirked at his son and he extended his hand to help his son up. Hikaru smiled and took his father's hand.

"You should not feel bad, Hikaru. You just came back from an ANBU mission." Sasuke told Hikaru.

"That isn't an excuse. I should always be at one-hundred percent." Hikaru said solemnly.

Sasuke put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I am not a typical shinobi, Hikaru. For you to hold out this long against me is not a common occurrence. Only the Hokage can challenge me like this. You are on your way. You may be an ANBU but as a shinobi you strive to always grow stronger."

Hikaru gave his father a small smile, "You're right. Thank you."

Sasuke then looked over at Saya, "Do not be afraid to try to get me in a genjutsu." Saya huffed angrily, "I was trying!" Sasuke smiled amusedly, "You need to work harder."

"She was able to get me while I was distracted, and it was an effective genjutsu." Hikaru told his father. Sasuke nodded, "We will practice your genjutsu casting tomorrow, Saya." Saya gave his father a bright smile, "Will I be able to use my sharingan?" She asked him innocently. Sasuke blinked, "You didn't use your sharingan?" Saya gave her father a confused look, "Am I supposed to?"

Sasuke smiled, "If you were able to attack Hikaru with your genjutsu not using your sharingan then there is no doubt that with your sharingan you will be able to cast stronger genjutsus."

Saya smiled excitedly, "Oooh! I can't wait!" Sasuke smiled at her happiness. _It almost reminds me of Sarada._

"Woah! When will I be able to fight like Hikaru?!" Reiji exclaimed as he walked toward his father. Sasuke smiled at his son's question.

"Hikaru?! Who wants to be like him? I want to be like Papa!" Sachi yelled out. Sachi wrapped his arms around his legs lovingly. His big mismatched eyes looked up at him with awe. Sasuke smiled and picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders. Sachi giggled out at his father's affection and he snuggled into his father's head.

"If you practice hard every day, you can be." Sasuke told Sachi as they walked back to the house.

Saya moaned, "We do practice all day every day! Tomorrow we are meeting Grandpa at the Hyuga compound. He is going to teach us some new byakugan techniques."

Hikaru chuckled, "I remember those days." He then scratched the back of his head tiredly, "He is a drill sergeant."

Reiji, Sachi, and Saya groaned. Sasuke smiled at the conversation.

"How did the kunai and shuriken practice go?" Sasuke asked the two twin boys to distract them from their Grandfather.

Sachi moved around happily on his shoulders, "I was able to hit the wood!"

Sasuke looked over to Reiji who was holding Hikaru's hand. Reiji frowned as he looked down on the ground, "I kept missing." He mumbled angrily.

Sasuke frowned at his son's displeasure.

Hikaru slapped the back of Reiji, "Don't look so glum. Didn't you hear what Papa said? You need to practice hard every day."

Reiji glared at Hikaru, "Then why did Sachi hit the wood on his first try?"

Hikaru smiled softly, "Some people need to work harder than others. Just because you need to work harder that does not make you any less than anyone else." Hikaru chuckled, "Plus, everyone loves a hard worker. Look at Uncle Naruto! He was the dead last of the academy and now he is the hokage."

Reiji looked surprised, "Uncle Naruto was the dead last of the academy?! B-But he is freaky strong!"

"Well duh he is strong! He is the hokage! What do you think? The only other person who can match Uncle Naruto is our Papa." Saya said as she rode on Hikaru's shoulders.

Sasuke felt his ego flare at the words of his daughter.

Reiji gasped, "Really?!" He then let go of Hikaru's hand and rushed towards Sasuke. "I don't want to be strong like Hikaru anymore! I want to be strong like you, Papa!" Sasuke smiled fondly, "You need to practice hard every day." Reiji readily nodded. Sasuke bent down to pick up his other son and placed him on his other shoulder.

"Traitor." Hikaru sadly mumbled out.

Saya giggled, "No worries, big brother! I want to be like you."

Hikaru smiled.

Sasuke and his children reached where Hinata was standing. She had a frustrated look on her face. "Did you all forget that we have dinner with the Uzumaki today? Go clean up and get dressed please."

Sasuke and his two sons on his shoulders flinched at the tone Hinata was using. The twins leapt from his shoulders and ran inside quickly. They were followed by Hikaru and Saya.

Sasuke felt that uncomfortable feeling as he realized that he was alone with Hinata again. Sasuke gulped as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata raised an annoyed eyebrow, "Did you not hear me? Go clean up and get ready."

Sasuke held himself from scowling at her. He usually did not back down from a dispute. He did not like anyone telling him what he should do. But looking at Hinata's face all his rebellious thoughts seized. He sighed and walked inside the house. Sasuke froze as he felt that soft hand on his arm, "Sasuke?" Hinata softly asked him. Sasuke turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were big, and he saw that there was a bit of pain in them. Sasuke rose his eyebrow to make her continue talking. "Is there something wrong?" Hinata sadly asked him.

Sasuke gulped. _If you only knew._ Sasuke shook his head and pulled himself gently away from Hinata. He walked inside the house toward his room so that he could get ready.

Hinata felt a pang in her chest. _Sasuke, didn't even kiss me._ Hinata sighed softly and shook her head gently. _The mission was probably a tough one if it needed both Naruto and Sasuke. A good nightly dinner should bring back my Sasuke._

%%%%

Sasuke quickly showered and started dressing into his semi-formal clothes. He was putting on his dress shirt when he heard the door to his room open. He quickly spun towards the door and he tensed as he saw Hinata enter. His eyes were wide, and he could feel his body tremble. Hinata frowned slightly as she saw her husband's reaction to her. Hinata could feel another pang go through her chest. _Does he not love me anymore?_ Hinata walked into the room and closed the door behind her. With her incredible eyesight she saw Sasuke flinch as the door closed. _What is going on with him? Does he not want to be in the same room as me?_ Hinata was walking towards him, "Can I not change in peace?" Sasuke growled out. Hinata faltered in her steps and she felt her bottom lip tremble. Hinata bit her lip and she could feel her eyes sting with unshed tears. Hinata could not remember the last time Sasuke has treated her this coldly. She could feel her tears start to roll out of her eyes. She quickly looked away from Sasuke and ran into the bathroom and closed the door with a loud slam.

Sasuke felt relieved and distraught. One half was happy that Hinata and him were no longer in the same room. His other half was worried over her. _Damn it, I made her cry._ Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Sasuke quickly got dressed and walked out of the room and waited in the living room. He leaned on the wall as he waited for the rest of his family. It didn't take long for his children to come out. They were all dressed in semi-formal attire.

"I am telling you Sachi, I will kick Suki's butt in ninja battle!" Reiji told his brother.

Sachi rolled his eyes, "You always say that, and then I have to clean up the mess when she kicks your butt."

Saya chuckled, "Just ask her out already Reiji. You know you love her pink hair and blue eyes."

Reiji blushed furiously, "You should talk! W-Why don't you ask out Boruto?! You both make out at the end of every mission!"

Saya growled and slapped the back of Reiji's head, "Shut up Reiji!"

Hikaru stepped in the middle between the sibling drama, "Stop embarrassing the Uchiha name. Act like respectable Uchihas."

Sasuke smirked, "Exactly. We are not Uzumaki's." Sasuke eyed Saya and Reiji, "Not yet."

Both Saya and Reiji blushed at the implication.

Sachi and Hikaru laughed.

"Okay, I am ready. Let us go." Hinata said as she walked toward the door.

Sasuke felt his eyes wander, Hinata looked _good_. She wore a form fitting dress that hung modestly on her curves and her hair was braided to one side.

"Let us not make the Uzumaki wait for us." She said as she opened the door.

Sasuke almost felt his sharingan activate as he saw the Uchiha fan on the back of her dress. She walked out of the door and the children followed her. Sasuke sighed tiredly. _She does not look good with the Uchiha fan._

He followed behind his children as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

His family was waiting for him at the end of the front yard and he walked towards them. He walked to stand next to Hinata. He unconsciously reached out for her hand. He didn't even notice that he was trying to hold her hand until she forcefully took her hand out of his grasp and walked a bit ahead of him. Sasuke felt his heart clench at feeling her cold demeanor toward him.

"Oooh, Papa made Momma mad." Saya chuckled out.

He could hear the two twins giggle.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and continued to walk silently behind Hinata.

%%%%

They had made their way to the Uzumaki household and surprisingly it looked the same. _I finally get the chance to talk to the idiot._ Sasuke thought.

Hinata knocked on the door. Immediately the door opened. Sasuke felt himself mentally gasp.

"Hinata! You guys made it! Thank you for coming!" Sakura gushed out to her friend.

Hinata gave Sakura a bright smile and hugged her friend, "I told you I wouldn't miss this dinner. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Sakura returned the hug, she let go of the hug and opened the door wider. "It was no trouble, you are all family. Come in. Naruto has been dying to eat."

Hinata giggled, "Naruto is always hungry."

Sakura groaned, "You have no idea."

The Uchiha family entered the Uzumaki household.

"Suki! Boruto! The Uchiha are here! Come say hello!" Sakura yelled up the staircase.

The sound of rushed footsteps was heard from upstairs.

Sakura groaned again, "I don't know how you do it Hinata. You have twice as many kids as I do, and you are always on time."

Hinata smirked at Sakura, "You learn how to be ruthless when you have Uchihas."

"Ruthless? She is a dictator." Hikaru said softly.

Sakura smiled brightly at the older Uchiha child. "Hikaru! It has been a long time since I last saw you."

Hikaru smiled softly, "I have been busy, Aunt Sakura."

Sakura then looked over to Sasuke, "Hello Sasuke, how have you been?"

Sasuke felt his blood run cold as he saw the _friendly_ smile on Sakura's face. Sasuke felt himself grow sick, he wanted to see that warm and loving look she always gave him. Sasuke mentally calmed himself, "I have been good, you?"

Sakura smiled faintly, "I have been good too."

Sasuke was going to talk to Sakura some more until he heard footsteps from the staircase. "We are here!" Suki exclaimed. Her pink hair matching her dark pink puffy dress perfectly. "Hi Uchiha family!" She brightly exclaimed.

The Uchiha family, except Hinata, cringed at the loudness. "Do you have to be that loud Suki?" Sachi asked tiredly.

"Eh?!" Suki yelled out.

"Could you move already?" Boruto asked from behind his sister.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's move more inside the house. It is getting too crowded in this entrance."

Sakura moved more into the house and the Uchiha family followed.

Hikaru sat on one of the seats in the living room and he smiled at the sight in front of him.

The hokage was sprawled comically on the couch asleep. Sasuke saw this and rolled his eyes. He hit Naruto on the head. Naruto gasped and jumped up. He then rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor face first. "You are an embarrassment to the Kages." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Teme!? Did you just hit me?!" Naruto growled out.

Sasuke smirked, "Someone had to stop you from being more stupid."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, "You are too mean to me sometimes." Naruto mumbled out sadly.

"We need to talk, Naruto." Sasuke whispered out to him.

Naruto connected his eyes to Sasuke and nodded his head. Naruto then looked over to see the other person in the living room.

"Hey Hikaru. Glad to see you are back home and relaxing." Naruto told the man with a gentle smile.

Hikaru nodded, "Thank you, Uncle Naruto."

"Dinner is ready! Gather the children!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Finally, food!"

Sasuke and Hikaru rolled their eyes.

%%%%

The dinner table was packed with different types of food and everyone had their own mini conversations going on.

Saya and Boruto were both talking while blushing. Sachi was slumped forward tiredly as he sat in the middle of a verbal dispute between Reiji and Suki. Naruto was telling a story and Hikaru and Sakura were both listening intently. Only Sasuke and Hinata stayed quietly eating. Sasuke felt himself shift uncomfortably as he felt different stares on him and Hinata. They all knew that something was not right with him and Hinata. Sasuke mentally growled. _They should mind their own damn business._

When dinner and dessert was over, the children were let outside to go mingle. Hikaru being the eldest, was being surrounded by the younger children. Boruto was specifically following Hikaru. Boruto had told Hikaru that they needed to spar to "once and for all see which clan was stronger". Sachi was running away from Reiji who was running away from Suki who was running away from Saya.

Sakura rolled her eyes at seeing the playfulness occurring in the backyard. Naruto and Hinata had decided to go down to the cellar to pick up some bottles of sake. Hinata had wondered if Naruto still had that special bottle of sake that Tsunade gave him on his hokage inauguration.

Sasuke walked to stand next to Sakura. "Hey." He softly told her as he approached her.

Sakura gave him a side glance and smiled, "Hey." She then turned her attention back to the children.

Suki had managed to reach Reiji and she successfully sat on top of his back. _She has such a bad crush on him._ Sakura thought happily.

"Suki really likes Reiji, huh?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura chuckled, and nodded.

Sasuke felt his smile grow as he heard Sakura's chuckle. These silent moments were what he sorely missed all day. _I wonder how Sarada is._ Sasuke mentally slapped himself, he kept forgetting about his beautiful daughter. Sasuke mentally sighed. _I have too many kids._

Sasuke looked away from the children and he looked at Sakura. Sakura felt his stare on her and she looked at him with a curious expression. Sasuke felt his heart break at seeing Sakura's stare. For as long as he remembered, Sakura always gave him a loving look. Even when she tried to kill him, her stare towards him was loving. Sasuke mentally growled. _This is not fair! I want Sakura!_ Sasuke felt himself lean forward and Sakura gasped. She moved back and gave him a confused and hurt expression. A loud crash happened behind him. He whipped his head to see Hinata's distraught face and teary eyes.

The sake bottle that Hinata held in her hands fell to the floor as she saw her husband lean over to kiss Sakura. Naruto standing behind Hinata, glared at Sasuke. Hinata clenched her fist, "H-How could you do this to me? Y-You promised to be with me when I was pregnant with Hikaru." Hinata cried to herself, "I-I sacrificed my happiness for our family." Hinata then let out a strangled cry, "Everyone m-marveled at the thought of a Hyuga and Uchiha bond. O-Only our closest friends knew that we would not last, but I-I wanted to prove them wrong!" Hinata staggered and Naruto held her up gently, "Oh N-Naruto, I-I am sorry. I-I should have listened to you." Hinata turned her watery eyes to Sasuke, "S-Sasuke is a l-liar!"

Hinata pulled away from Naruto and rushed to the door. A loud slam was heard. Naruto growled as he felt his possessiveness flare and as the 'memories' rushed into his mind.

 _She came. She was right there. Protecting_ _ **him**_ _. He screamed as loud as he could for her to leave. She was not strong enough to defeat Pain. She ignored him. She told him that she was his_ _ **friend**_ _and that she would protect him with everything she had. He felt as if this scene was_ _ **wrong**_ _in some way. The word friend cut into him harsher than the chakra rods pinning him down. Before he could wonder why it was_ _ **wrong**_ _; he saw her being thrown in the air and then slammed into the floor. Pain had punctured her with one of his chakra rods. The puddle of her blood imbedded into his mind and he lost it._

 _She was there_ _ **again**_ _. Her dark blue locks waving in the air. Her face devoid of any emotion as her back was turned to the incoming attack. He felt his soul leave his body as he saw the incoming attack, but he was too tired to move her out of the way. The impact came, and blood splattered his face. He wanted to scream, but he was too shocked. Hinata did not get hit, but Neji did. He felt his soul crack as he held his dying friend. His last words told him that his life held more than himself. His life also held Neji and Hinata. Naruto felt the last breath of his dear friend leave his body. Naruto felt it. The utter destruction of his soul and the light in his eyes leaving him._ _ **But there she was again**_ _. His other life. She slapped his cheek and forced him to look in her eyes. His life repaired his shattered soul. His soul was still disfigured, but he never felt more whole before. His life brought back the light. It was still dark around him, but the light never felt this warm before. He took her hand, and he knew that this was where he was meant to be._

 _Naruto grabbed her hand with his only hand. "N-Naruto, you are a-alive!" Hinata flung herself into him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Naruto blushed at her affections. Naruto felt those awkward feelings arise. He ignored the feelings. Hinata was hugging him and giving him_ _ **that**_ _smile. Naruto was just glad to have lived after kicking Sasuke's butt to see her special smile again._

 _Naruto saw her while she was knitting that red scarf. He went up to her and she looked afraid of him. He tried to create small talk, but those fluttering feelings kept bothering him. He complimented her red scarf and she thanked him. The air was suffocating, and he felt as if he needed to say_ _ **something**_ _. The way she looked at him was as if she was_ _ **expecting**_ _him to say_ _ **something**_ _. The mood was interrupted by Toneri._

 _After rescuing Hanabi, Naruto looked at the moon thoughtfully. He had a feeling that_ _ **something**_ _was supposed to happen tonight. He felt that there were supposed to be fireworks and a celebration of some sort. Yet as he sat alone in his apartment looking at the moon that reminded him of Hinata's eyes, he knew that_ _ **something**_ _was missing. He felt himself shiver at the cold wind entering through his window. He then vaguely remembered the red scarf Hinata was knitting. He bet that it would have felt warm and soft against his skin. He sighed. There were no sparks and nothing to celebrate and that made him incredibly sad._

 _He finally knew what that_ _ **something**_ _was as he sat down at the Korean BBQ restaurant. The Konoha 12 were celebrating Sasuke's and Hinata's engagement. Everyone was surprised at knowing that they were a couple. Naruto was the one who got the most shock. He looked over at how Sasuke held Hinata and Naruto had to keep reminding himself not to growl out. The smiles that Hinata was giving Sasuke sent a spark of hope through him._ _ **He**_ _was the only one she gave those special smiles to. Naruto had silently orchestrated to get Hinata alone with him. He finally knew what that_ _ **something**_ _was. "I love you." He told her. Hinata cried at his confession and Naruto panicked. He ended up sitting alone in a bar ordering drink after drink. She was_ _ **pregnant**_ _. Naruto slammed his head on the bar countertop. She_ _ **loved him back**_ _, but she would need to put her happiness after her duties as a mother. Naruto drowned another drink to try to forget. He would forever wonder how things would be_ _ **different**_ _if he told her he loved her earlier._

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. He could not follow Hinata.

The house remained silent.

"I will go tell Hikaru to take your kids back home. Then you and I will talk Sasuke." Naruto seriously spoke as he walked into the backyard toward Hikaru.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Sakura…" He felt the sting of a slap on his cheek, "I-I can't believe you would do this to Hinata! We all told her you were no good for her, but she trusted you." Sakura whipped her head away from him and walked further inside her house.

Sasuke flinched at the new memories that invaded his mind. He leaned his head on the wall. He finally remembered the history between him and Hinata.

 _Sasuke was summoned by the Hyuga. There they talked about a possible marriage and he felt himself getting flustered. His older brother watched amusedly as the Hyuga and his father talked about a marriage for 7-year-olds. The next day Sasuke cut ties with Hinata._

 _They would not talk until after the war. They were both visiting their brother's graves. They continued to meet afterwards, and she brought flowers for both her brother and his. He felt his heart lurch at her thoughtfulness. They were both forced to go to an after-the-war party and they were both miserable. Sasuke hated parties and Hinata was still at loss for her brother. Sasuke saw her breaking apart, but he gave her his silent support. Hinata silently thanked him. She then broke further at seeing Naruto being surrounded by multiple women. Sasuke was not an idiot. He knew that she developed a crush on Naruto. Sasuke felt a bit jealous, he remembered the time in the academy when she had a crush on him. He wondered if she would let him pursue her again. He saw the pain in her eyes as Naruto laughed happily with the girls. Sasuke decided that he would try._

 _After she returned from her sister's rescue mission, she sought him out. She had knitted him a red scarf. Sasuke took it. He marveled at the softness and warmth that it held. He kissed her to show his gratitude. The kiss grew into more and he led her inside his home._

 _When he came back to the village, she had told him about her pregnancy. Sasuke immediately requested for her hand in marriage. He promised that he would be by her side. He renounced from his village protector duties and decided to reestablish the Uchiha Police Force in Konoha. This time it will be the Leaf Police Force._

 _Their marriage was not perfect, but if they pretended that it was then they could almost believe it too. He knew deep down that something was wrong. They were_ _ **wrong**_ _. Everything they did was bittersweet. If he didn't think of it and if he didn't let his mind wander, then he could believe that he was in a happy marriage._

 _He had figured out what was_ _ **wrong**_ _in their relationship as they were seated on one of the benches in the wedding hall. The wedding of his two teammates sent the shock of bitter truth through his system. Sakura looked perfect and he could not keep his eyes off her. Sasuke would bet that Hinata could not keep her eyes from Naruto. The hyper giggles of Hikaru brought back both of their wandering eyes to their child. Hikaru was enough reason to stay together. His happiness would always be first and as always, they both silently understood._

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his back, "Let's go talk." Naruto walked out of his house and Sasuke followed.

They walked silently to the training grounds. "You call me an idiot, but I think you beat me in that department. I should start calling you Dobe." Naruto angrily told Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, "I just missed Sakura! She is my wife!"

Naruto turned to face him, a furious expression on his face. "This Sakura is not your wife! She is mine!" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you think I am not furious at seeing Hinata, my Hinata, wearing your Uchiha symbol?! When we were in the cellar looking for that sake and I saw Hinata looking like a queen while wearing that stupid fan instead of _**my**_ whirlpool; I could feel myself wanting to lose control of Kurama, but I dared not to. That Hinata is not my Hinata."

Naruto ruffled his hair and he pulled the time-travel scroll from his hokage robes. "Whatever, this day has gone long enough. Let's just go reverse all this mess." Naruto sighed, "Hey Dobe, give the Hokage some light would ya?" Naruto grumbled out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled but created a simple fire.

%%%%

"So, what are we doing now?" Sasuke asked as he stood on a tree branch in the same snowy forest where he and Naruto disrupted time.

"We are going to stop our older selves from disrupting time." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to ask another question when a zap of light occurred beneath them. Sasuke looked down and saw a duplicate of himself and Naruto. Naruto jumped down from beside him and went to his duplicate. Sasuke sighed and followed.

The duplicates gave him and Naruto wary looks. "Naruto is right." Sasuke told his duplicate.

Both Naruto's grinned at each other, then the duplicate of Naruto turned to duplicate Sasuke. "I told you Teme!"

Naruto smirked to his duplicate, "You should call him Dobe now."

Sasuke sighed and pinched his nose with his fingers.

The Naruto duplicate's smile widened, "Did he do something stupid?"

Naruto vigorously nodded, and the duplicate Naruto laughed.

Both Sasuke's groaned.

Duplicate Sasuke growled, "Thanks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're welcome."

Duplicate Naruto bounced happily, "Let's go back Sasuke. Thanks, me!"

Naruto gave his duplicate a thumb up, "You're welcome!"

Duplicate Naruto took out the time travel scroll and in a quick zap of light they were gone.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto, "So what now? Don't we just disappear?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I just want to go home already._

%%%%

"You are the Dobe now!" Naruto gushed out as they walked out of the hokage office. It was still early morning.

Sasuke groaned, "Whatever, can I go now?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you can leave."

Sasuke waved goodbye to his friend and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Naruto looked at the spot where Sasuke disappeared. Naruto slightly hissed as he felt a small pain on his head. He smiled sadly, as he saw the memories of his clone. _Suki and Boruto, huh?_ He let out a sigh and he disappeared in a similar fashion like Sasuke.

He reappeared in front of his house, the memories made him long for his _true_ wife. He softly opened the door and walked inside, and he felt his soul enter his body once again. He walked down the hall slowly looking at the various pictures that hung on the walls. There were multiple pictures of him and Hinata. Then there were pictures of him with his children and wife. Naruto flinched at the 'memory' of when he walked into the other household and saw pictures of him and Sakura. _Me with Sakura? She would kill me in the first hour._ Naruto picked up his favorite picture from a small table in the hall. It was a picture of Hinata looking like a goddess in her wedding kimono. _No one could make me happier than you._

Naruto softly touched the picture, he 'remembered' the unfulfilled feelings between him and Sakura. They both knew that their marriage was wrong. Even in that other timeline, he still loved Hinata and she loved him back. The only reason they could not be together was because of the circumstances. The small moment when he was alone with Hinata in the cellar was when he finally felt at peace.

"Naruto, did you forget something?" Hinata asked him from the living room doorway.

Naruto sighed as he put the photo frame back down on the table. He looked over to Hinata, and he almost cried in relief. He rushed toward her and wrapped her in his arms, "I missed you." He mumbled into her hair. _How could I think that what we have is just chance? You are my true love in any lifetime. Only you complete me._

Hinata giggled, "I just saw you leave for the hokage office, Naruto." She wrapped her arms around her husband and cuddled into him. His presence warmed her soul in the most pleasing way.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." Naruto whispered to her as his hands travelled down her back slowly.

Hinata hummed and shivered at Naruto's wandering hands.

"Himawari is at school and Boruto left for a mission." Naruto explained softly as he kissed her neck softly.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto. She gave him that special smile reserved only for him. Naruto kissed her lips and pulled her tighter into his embrace. Hinata pulled back a bit her lips still grazing his, "Okay, let's go." She mumbled out.

Naruto smiled brightly and picked up Hinata in his arms. Hinata giggled at her husband's enthusiasm.

"Let's go make another kid!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata blushed, "Naruto…"

Naruto looked down at her and gave her a serious look, "I want twins."

Hinata gasped, "T-Twins!?"

Naruto nodded, and he bent his head down to Hinata. "That means we have to work twice as hard." He winked at his wife.

Hinata blushed brightly, "Naruto, I-I don't think that's how it…" She stopped her rambling as she saw that passionate and loving look in his bright blue eyes. She felt her heart race and she felt herself melt into his arms. "Let's go." She mumbled lovingly to her husband.

Naruto nodded and teleported themselves into their bedroom. He let Hinata stand up and he made his way to their bed. He sat down on it and turned to see Hinata. She was locking the door. Naruto's eyes burned as he looked at her back. _**She was meant to wear your clan crest, Naruto.**_ Naruto grinned. _Of course, Kurama! She is_ _ **mine**_ _._

Naruto heard the fox laugh. _**Don't you mean 'ours'?**_

Naruto mentally growled. _Back off!_

He heard the fox laugh again and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked over to his wife and he grinned wildly.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked tauntingly as she took off her clothing achingly slow. He knew she was giving him a show.

"For you, I always will be." He said as he stood up from the bed and walked slowly toward her. He wrapped his arms around her semi-naked form, "That will never change, Hinata."


End file.
